shopkins_join_the_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow, Blaze, and Tara
Rainbow, Blaze & Tara was first released on October 1, 1995 on VHS by Word Entertainment. It covers peer pressure and encourages viewers to stand up for their beliefs. The story is told by Mallory Watermelon Punch and takes place at the Celeste Chocolate Factory where the employees work hard all day making chocolate bunnies on an assembly line. In celebration of selling their two-millionth chocolate bunny, Celeste Zest Cake announces that for 30 minutes all employees may eat all the bunnies they want. While all other workers ravenously devour the chocolate, Lil' Blaze convinces his friends Rainbow Kate and Tara Tiara to abstain. Blaze emphasizes his stance by singing a lullaby called "Think of Me" that his mom taught him. When Celeste Zest Cake leaves his office only to find all the workers sick except for Rainbow, Blaze, and Tara, the three are rewarded and promoted to Junior Executives. The following day, Celeste Zest Cake calls the trio into his office and tells them that he has constructed a 90-foot (27 m) high bunny which he intends to force all employees to bow down to. Through singing of the "Bunny Song", Celeste Zest Cake reveals that he believes nothing in the world (such as God, church, school, healthy food, and family) is more important than the bunny. Those who refuse to prostrate before the statue will be thrown into the factory's furnace. Disagreeing with Celeste Zest Cake, when all the other employees obey, Rainbow, Blaze, and Tara refuse to sing the song and bow down. Celeste Zest Cake confronts the trio and demands that they sing the song, but the trio again refuse and sing a reprise of "Think of Me." Celeste Zest Cake is touched but still tells the guards to take them away. Meanwhile, Apple Blossom plans their rescue. After being pushed down the furnace chute, Apple Blossom rushes in and rescues them with her delivery truck and tries to flee. Eventually they are recaptured and Rainbow, Blaze, and Tara fall into the furnace. While Celeste Zest Cake gloats, Toasty Pop looks inside and notices a fourth person in the furnace who is really shiny and none of them are being incinerated. Shocked, Celeste Zest Cake tells them to come out and Rainbow, Blaze, and Tara emerge from the furnace unscathed. Celeste Zest Cake realizes that it is God who saved the friends and he apologizes for his actions with the trio forgiving him. This episode marks the debut of Toasty Pop, Mallory Watermelon Punch, Apple Blossom, and Celeste Zest Cake (here fully categorize as "Celestia Z. Cake") and features the Silly Song, "The Dance of Tara Tiara". 2nd Thessalonians 2:15: Stand firm, and hold to the teachings we passed on to you. Cast *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato as Rack (Shadrach) *Lil' Blaze as Junior Asparagus as Shack (Meshach) *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber as Benny (Abednego) *Apple Blossom asLaura Carrot *Celeste Zest Cake as Nebby K. Nezzer *Toasty Pop as Mr. Lunt *Mallory Watermelon Punch as Grandpa George *Anne Action as The Peas as Chocolate Factory Employees *Tiara Sparkles as Mom Asparagus *Carrie Oki as Asparagus Singers The Dance of Tara Tiara Cast: *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber *Lil' Blaze as Junior Asparagus *Rosie Bloom as Dad Asparagus Category:List